sinjidfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Firecrow91/Archive
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Template:Item Table page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Dark123456789 (talk) 02:31, May 7, 2013 (UTC) Hi Hello there. I was wondering how you have such extensive data from the game. Are you by any chance decompiling the file? - Kai 12 (talk) 05:38, May 7, 2013 (UTC) One more thing I forgot to mention is that, I think the passive buff can be mentioned in the attribute column below the other stats, just like how it's done in the game. So, I guess I'll remove that? - Kai 12 (talk) 05:58, May 7, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, that makes sense. And yes, I decompiled the file, but mostly just to verify information I already found from the game. Firecrow91 (talk) 06:16, May 7, 2013 (UTC) :If you don't mind, could you please teach me how you do it? I'm really interested to learn this. What tools do you need? What are the steps? - Kai 12 (talk) 06:44, May 7, 2013 (UTC) :All you really need is a SWF decompiler program. I use this one called Sothink SWF Decompiler; it's a really good one, but unfortunately it's ridiculously expensive to buy. It does have a 30 day free trial, though, which is better than nothing. There are other programs out there, but I've never found any that work consistently. :Anyway, if you have a working SWF decompiler, all you really have to do is download the game's SWF and then open it with the decompiler and you can read the code. But just so you know, if you don't know any programming, some of it might be pretty difficult to understand. Hope that helps. Firecrow91 (talk) 07:28, May 7, 2013 (UTC) ::Strange. I have Sothink decompiler too, but the free version. Do you have the paid version? ::Moreover, unfortunately, I'm not good at it. I have found some data for items under Action/Engine/Sinjid/Sinjid_Item, but these aren't the correct values for the stats, and the data about stats for different quality is nowhere to be found. Can you point me in the right direction? - Kai 12 (talk) 07:46, May 7, 2013 (UTC) ::Yeah, I have the paid version. As for the stats, what you found is the basic item stats, which are then put through a complicated formula that modifies them based on level, rarity, quality and type. The formula's under Action/Engine/Editor/Owl/_o (function getStat, the five inputs are basic stat, level, type, quality, rarity) if you want to try figuring it out. Firecrow91 (talk) 08:07, May 7, 2013 (UTC) I don't get it Why did you write "High Quality" beside "Crystal" in the component page? Is there another version of it? - Kai 12 (talk) 07:07, May 8, 2013 (UTC) All items have a quality, not just the equipment, but for non-equipment, it's hidden and can't be changed. This means it can mostly be ignored, except there's a few items (Crystal, Shadow Gem, Emerald, Ruby and Elixir of Healing) that can be obtained at multiple qualities. This changes the cost (and for the elixir, the effect power), so I'm just including them as two separate items to simplify things. Firecrow91 (talk) 07:20, May 8, 2013 (UTC) :Okay, I understand, but why didn't you include the other "Crystal"? - Kai 12 (talk) 07:27, May 8, 2013 (UTC) :No real reason, just that we only have items up to the second town yet and you can't find the other Crystal until the final area. Firecrow91 (talk) 07:35, May 8, 2013 (UTC) ::Okay then. But I won't be able to do anything after defeating Kazuro, because I don't have premium access. - Kai 12 (talk) 07:41, May 8, 2013 (UTC) Thought For people with shops in places like Ryomura Village and The Emerald Temple, is it necessary to include the prices for the items that they are selling? They are already in the item pages, after all. If I could exclude the prices, then the some of the tables which are not fitting now will be perfectly aligned. Do you see the problem too, or is it just me? Doesn't the price go to the next line for you for Shady Ursa and Shigeru in the page for the Emerald Temple? Moreover, could you tell me what items we are missing so far from Bandit Hill, Ryomura Village, The White Forest, Burial Grounds, The Emerald Temple and the Dai'Jin Mines? I had another thing in mind. I was wondering if you plan to stay active in this wiki for a long time. If you do, let me know. - Kai 12 (talk) 02:56, May 10, 2013 (UTC) :I have tried to somewhat fix Shady Ursa; I will do Shigeru in the same way. I think it's fairly important to have the prices there, as they are directly related to the shop in question. :As for items, Rocky Sabatons, Dai'Jin Necklace and Golden Ring. I just added them to their respective pages, but they don't have icons yet. :And yes, there's not much left for me to do on Sonny Wiki, so I'll probably be active for a while. :Firecrow91 (talk) 03:13, May 10, 2013 (UTC) ::About the item shops - well, if it is important to include the prices in the respective town's page, then let me make it so that each row has three items for the shops whose prices get shifted to the next line. If this is not done, the table doesn't look correctly aligned. ::For the item pages, unless you have a good reason to shift the order of the items of the same level, let's not shift them around. I was trying to make it so that items from the same location and level are kept together as far as possible. If you have a reason to change their order, let me know. ::If you are indeed going to be active, then there's something we should take care of. One of us needs to be an admin, as this wiki has none that has been active in the last two months. Tell me what you think on the matter. - Kai 12 (talk) 05:35, May 14, 2013 (UTC) ::Oh, sorry about the item pages. I wasn't sure what you were doing there, so I was arranging them first by level and then by approximate order obtained. I won't mess with them anymore. Rearranging the shops into three columns is probably the best solution there. And yeah, we should probably have an active admin; I'm sure there's some way to get around no one being active and promote one of us. Do you have any experience with adminning? ::Firecrow91 (talk) 07:15, May 14, 2013 (UTC) :::I have been the admin in the Jigoku Shoujo Wiki from its early stages, but that doesn't matter at all, because being an admin is easy and nothing special. All you get is a few extra tools, that's all. :::If you're okay with it, I can adopt this wiki and be the admin. :::Just to let you know, you're a really hard worker. You must love the Sinjid series, isn't it? - Kai 12 (talk) 08:43, May 14, 2013 (UTC) :::Sure, you can be the admin. And yeah, I do like the Sinjid series a lot; it's one of my favourite Flash game series. :::Firecrow91 (talk) 03:15, May 16, 2013 (UTC) Well... I don't think making each row have three item is necessary for all of the shops - just the ones that get their prices shifted to the next line should get it done. Or do you think conformity is important? - Kai 12 (talk) 05:33, May 17, 2013 (UTC) Good job with the map. However, I think we should just link to the map instead of posting the full version in the page, because that messes the page up. - Kai 12 (talk) 10:16, May 24, 2013 (UTC) Wiki Wide Changes There are some changes that need to be made to the wiki. I thought I would take your suggestion into account before I make many of these changes. Right now, I'm thinking of changing the theme of the wiki. What kind of theme do you think this wiki should have? Should it be light or dark in colour? What should be the colour of these be: 1. Buttons (right now, it is #1F5D04) 2. Links (right now, it is #1F5D04) 3. Header (the part at the top where you can see yourself logged in, along with links to video games, entertainment, lifestyle now, it is #04180C) 4. pages (right now, it is #DFDBC3) Should the background have a solid colour only, or a solid colour mixed with an image (right now, it is the latter). What should the background colour be (right now, it is #525833)? Do you have any idea for the images for the wordmark (the one that says "Sinjid Wiki" in green near the top left now)? Do you have any idea for the favicon (I thought of a shinobi mask head)? - Kai 12 (talk) 06:21, May 26, 2013 (UTC) :Well, I don't really have any specific opinions about the colours, but I generally feel that the colour scheme should somewhat match that of the interfaces in the games: so, tan for Sinjid, brown for SOTW and blue/grey for SBA. I kind of like the light feel we have now, but I wouldn't be too upset if we changed to darker colours. And we're new enough that links being illegible against templates shouldn't be a major problem. :If by the background being mixed with an image, you're referring to the dark grey, textured stuff at the top of the background, I really don't like that, and think it should be changed one way or the other. I'd prefer a picture to plain, but for the life of me I can't think of what. :I could extract the Sinjid logo from the loading screen and use it to make a wordmark if you want. As for the favicon, I agree, that's a great idea. :Firecrow91 (talk) 07:38, May 26, 2013 (UTC) :::Actually, just went and made a wordmark: ::: :::Gonna need to do some work on transparency before it's good for the wiki, but that's my general idea. :::Firecrow91 (talk) 08:05, May 26, 2013 (UTC) Unfortunately, there can be only one color for the whole wiki. I like light colours too, so that's set. I was thinking how red links would match the theme for Sinjid, but it would confuse people, as red links are also the colour of links to pages that don't exist. A picture would be good for the background, which could be a tiled image, but it's such a small space to put any image through. I'll think of it later. I thought of the same idea for the wordmark too earlier, and did the same kind of tinkering. Wow, it's getting hard to scroll through the text in your talk page. Maybe the older discussions need not be here anymore. - Kai 12 (talk) 09:06, May 26, 2013 (UTC) : You misunderstand me. I didn't mean separate colour schemes for each game's section, I meant that the overall colours should reflect those used in the games. For example: tan pages, brown background, grey header, blue buttons and links. : Firecrow91 (talk) 19:50, May 26, 2013 (UTC) ::Well, I'll keep your idea on until you take a look at it, but I don't think I'm too fond of it... There is no strict need to follow the colour theme from multiple games, or any of the games at all. But the wordmark is done, which should be good. - Kai 12 (talk) 14:49, May 27, 2013 (UTC) ::I agree. The blue actually looks pretty bad. Maybe if it was darker, and just the links... ::Firecrow91 (talk) 02:07, May 28, 2013 (UTC) I'll change the whole theme sometime soon. In my opinion, pages should either be close to white or to black if text colour stays either black or white respectively. You know of the chat feature in the wiki (found on the side)? Do you think it has a potential to be of any good use in this wiki? I'm asking because I'm thinking of removing it. I'm also thinking of replacing the comment section on each article page with a talk page instead. - Kai 12 (talk) 15:41, May 28, 2013 (UTC) I've got no objection to that. Firecrow91 (talk) 02:34, May 29, 2013 (UTC) :It is true that for pages where no certain order for items are given in the game, I put them in this order: Head-Hands-Body-Legs-Feet-Trinket-Weapon-Others-Consumable-Component. But since the Item Sets have a certain order in the game, why don't we stick to that order? :The theme for the wiki is pretty much complete now. Is there something left to wish for in your opinion? The favicon has been uploaded today and it usually takes some time for it to appear. It might be a small thing, but it took me a good while to create it. If you are able to see it, tell me how it looks. - Kai 12 (talk) 06:03, June 11, 2013 (UTC) :Oh, sorry, I didn't realize there was a pattern there, Yeah, it makes more sense to have them in the in-game order. :The wiki itself looks great; I can't see anything to complain about with the theme. The favicon hasn't shown up yet for me, but I'll let you know what I think when it does. :The other thing I've been thinking about is the links at the top of the page. I believe that you can edit those? Here's my thoughts on that: *The "Sinjid Series" tab should probably be the first one, seeing as how that's the main navigation aid for wiki visitors. *Under SBA, we need a link for items + upgrades, which I will create a placeholder page for now; also the characters link seems redundant, since there's not really any characters but Sinjid. (The same could probably be said for SOTW.) *Sinjid needs skills and enemies links. *I don't really like how a lot of these link to category pages, which is why I made Sinjid Enemies; I'm going to be doing a bunch of similar navigation pages for other menu links. : Firecrow91 (talk) 03:48, June 12, 2013 (UTC) Prepare for a long post... The favicon wasn't showing for me either, even after clearing the cache of my Firefox. It has only started to show for me from today. What browser are you using, because Firefox is notorious for creating problems with updating favicons. I agree with you wholeheartedly on the first point, but shitty wikia policy is that the useless "On the Wiki" link must be at the beginning and cannot be removed, whereas it is clear that it is pretty useless, as its links can be found elsewhere easily. What you see now is a quick attempt that I made earlier on to improve its relevance. As for the second, I've fixed that. I think the new page can eventually replace the old item list page in SBA, right? I could delete that page later if needed then. And about the characters link - since I haven't played the other two game much at all, I don't know, but aren't there at least a few characters in those games that need their own page? I've added the enemies link. I think I'll add the skills link once there is a single page that links to the skill page for the four classes, or would you disagree with that? Category links aren't actually that bad... I've seen wikis like the Final Fantasy wiki use this method, but I guess pages could work better IF there is at least some additional information other than just the list. If there is no extra thing to say about them, like the specific character pages have nothing much, I don't think linking that category page is that bad. Please do let me know if you disagree entirely. The Sinjid part of the wiki now has a great shape. I think both of us can slow down now, right? And if there is any suggestion that comes up in your mind, do let me know in my talk page. - Kai 12 (talk) 21:46, June 12, 2013 (UTC) The favicon finally showed up. It looks great, nice work with that! Yeah, I'm using Firefox, but thinking of probably switching to Chrome. I didn't even know there was already an SBA item page, but yeah, this can probably replace that. As for characters in the first two games, SOTW has two characters in the intro backstory who might be worth a paragraph, and everyone else is an NPC comparable to the least important Sinjid ones. As for SBA, I haven't played it in forever either, but I don't recall there being anyone other than the guys you talk to for skills/items/upgrades. As for category pages, I know that a lot of places use them, but I really don't like using them like that. They seem really cluttered and just generally hard to find stuff in; they strike me as more an organizational tool than a navigational one. Also, they have obligatory alphabetical sorting, which may be fine for us, but for someone who comes here looking for information but not necessarily knowing what the name of the thing they're looking for is, it would be pretty difficult. For example, try finding the Zone 7 miniboss from an alphabetical list of enemies. My enemies page makes that a lot easier. Speaking of which, what are your thoughts on that page? I mean, it doesn't really have any information that wouldn't be on the equivalent category page, it just organizes and presents the information better. (This isn't asking about all navigation pages; I agree that the ones with only a few links really need something to justify using them instead of the category pages, as finding the links isn't as much of an issue then.) And yeah, the wiki's starting to look great. Still a lot of stuff to add, but it's nowhere near the absolute mess it was when we started here. Nice work! Firecrow91 (talk) 04:07, June 13, 2013 (UTC) :Thanks. It might be the smallest thing, but it took the largest time to get it right, lol. Personally, I'm too attached to Firefox, and its add-ons are too great to let go off. I've thought of keeping Chrome as a second browser, but I've never thought of replacing Firefox with it. :I was wrong about that. There seems to be no item page for SBA other than your one yet. Also, if there are no more than two characters, maybe I'll think about removing the links later on. :I guess that is something I agree with too. If something needs a page, we'll have it, but only as long as they need it for any good reason. Otherwise, I completely get your point. :As for the Sinjid Enemies page, I've already edited there before, so I know that is a job well done by you. However, is "Shadow Puppet Summon" an official term for the "Sinjid" that is summoned by Kazuro? :Yeah, nice work to you too! I'm not really a fan of the other two games, so I'm not motivated enough to work on them. I wanted to focus on completely finishing everything about Sinjid here, but there is a lot to be done - some character pages, all the enemy pages with lots of data to add and some other things that I am probably not remembering right now. I've also been very busy lately, mainly with things that I don't want to be busy with and I think they will bother me for some time to come. So don't mind if I take some time to reply to you. - Kai 12 (talk) 14:40, June 19, 2013 (UTC) :No, "Shadow Puppet Summon" isn't an official term. I was just using that to indicate that this was the Sinjid summoned by the spell Shadow Puppet, but I figured out since then that the temporary Sinjid units created by Mirage and Decoy are essentially identical. What with the real Sinjid being the major character, I don't think these units are relevant enough to put on that page, which is why I'm putting them on their own page. If you have a better idea for the name than Sinjid (Summon), I'll definitely change it, because that name seems really ambiguous to me. :I like playing SOTW, and it has a lot less content than Sinjid so I can deal with that part of the wiki. And SBA... Yeah, I'll get to that eventually, probably. :Firecrow91 (talk) 03:46, June 22, 2013 (UTC)